ONLY YOU
by Karen M
Summary: Lee and Amanda come to terms with their feeling with a little help from friends.
1. Default Chapter Title

ONLY YOU .html   
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros. The story is mine for everyone's   
Entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
AUTHOR: Karen Marotto  
  
SUMMARY: Lee and Amanda come to terms with their feelings for each other.  
  
TIME FRAME: End of Second Season – after Burnout  
  
PART I  
  
"Amanda," Lee needed to ask a question, "wait a minute would you." He grabbed hold of her arm  
just as she was leaving for the afternoon, spirits high, after receiving the award signed by Reagan for  
service above and beyond. "Yes, Lee?" her face still aglow, she gave him her sweetest smile.   
  
"Listen, are you doing anything Saturday night?" Lee was hoping she was free. "No, I don't have  
any plans right now," Amanda replied. "How would you like to go to dinner and then dancing,   
just the two of us?" He hoped for a "yes".   
  
"I'd love to," Amanda was excited, "especially with you."  
  
"How about I pick you up at 7:00?" "That would be great. I look forward to it, Lee. See you then."  
  
"Can I walk you to your car?" he asked?" he asked as he prepared to leave.   
  
Amanda nodded as he placed his hand on the small of her back.   
  
"Listen, you were great on the Burnout case, you saved my life again. I'm very grateful for that and you.  
See you tomorrow night at seven, then." Lee bent down and kissed her cheek. Amanda was surprised  
and delighted. "Be careful going home, traffic is a bear on Friday nights." Amanda reminded Lee.  
"You bet," Lee smiled back.   
  
He watched her as she left until she was out of sight. Inside the corvette, his mind wandered back to when  
he first saw Amanda at the Arlington train station, and looked into those beautiful, sparkling, chocolate-  
brown eyes, he knew he was a goner then. Even on that first day, it was only you, Amanda. Lee's mind  
meandered to the Delano case where Amanda had been poisoned, she couldn't die, he wouldn't let her.   
She had looked so beautiful in that blue gown. Only you, Amanda. And when he played Sandy Newcomb  
at that football camp, and the situation called for quick action, he kissed her. He said it was a "cover"  
kiss, just so he could see what kissing her would really be like. He enjoyed the kiss immensely.   
  
Lee still regretted how he had treated her in the Sinclair case when she was going to be sold for profit.   
How could he have been so unfair to her? He didn't blame her for wanting to quit the Agency. He knew  
he was taking out his fear and frustration with himself over the love he knew he had for her, out on   
Amanda herself. Amanda, it was only you.   
  
Finally, San Angelo, and the wedding kiss they shared. After that case, all he could think and dream  
about was Amanda in his arms, and kissing her like that again. Only you, Amanda, in my thoughts—  
in my dreams.  
  
"Earth to Lee---come out of your day-dream, Scarecrow," Francine tapped on his window.  
"Oh, sorry, Francine, did you need something?".html  



	2. Default Chapter Title

ONLY YOU –PARTS 2,3 and 4   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Characters are owned by Warner Bros. Story is mine and for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG13  
  
SUMMARY: Lee reflects on his past relationship with Amanda, after slapping her accidentally, and   
finds he loves her deeply.  
  
PART II  
  
"Just saying good evening, Lee, but you are obviously not on this planet right now." Lee was embarrassed.  
"Well, good-night, Francine, have a good weekend."  
  
Lee hurried to his apartment maneuvering through D. C. traffic. Once home, he made reservations at  
Loui's, a popular Washington D. C. night spot . Loui's was a little out of the way of D. C society,  
And offered privacy, good food, and plenty of room for dancing. Lee tried to eat dinner, but ended up  
pacing. He was acting like a teen-ager anticipating his first date.   
  
"I need to talk to her," he said aloud, "better yet, I need to see her, tonight. What's wrong with me, I  
just left her this afternoon."   
  
He thought back to Billy's office around 4 p.m., when he was called down. Billy sounded serious  
on the phone. Harry Thornton was also there. "Sit down, Lee," motioned to the nearest chair.   
"What's up, Billy?" questioned Lee. "Hi, Harry, unusual to see you here," greeted Scarecrow.  
"We have a matter to discuss with you, Scarecrow," both men looked ominous. "What did I do?"  
Lee stated contritely.  
  
"It's what you haven't done, that's the kicker," Harry was serious. "What do you mean?" Lee was  
curious and edgy. "When are you going to tell her, Lee?" both men said at once. "Tell who, what?"  
a puzzled Lee looked at both Billy and Harry.  
  
"Lee, listen to me, and listen good---this is your whole life talking. When I was your age, there was  
this lovely young lady I deeply loved. Well, I wasn't sure she felt about me, so I held back conveying  
my feelings. Next day, she was gone, Lee ,out of my life for good . She was my partner on the job.  
Turns out, she loved me just as much. I have regretted that decision to this day. I never married Lee,   
she was my one true love. The Agency took her place in my life. Don't let that happen to you. Tell  
Amanda you love her as soon as possible. Don't spend the rest of your life with nothing but regrets."  
  
"Harry, I'm scared," confessed Scarecrow. "Lee, what means the most to you, fear of the future or  
Amanda?" Harry wanted the best for Lee. "Well,when you put it that way, there is only one answer for   
me. Thanks a lot, Harry," Lee was jubilant. Billy and Harry smiled across the room.   
  
Coming back to the present, Lee concluded, "I've got to see her tonight, I'm going over now." The silver  
Vette sped on to 4247 Maplewood.  
  
PART III  
  
Amanda was restless, she couldn't concentrate on her book. Her mind kept wandering back to Lee.  
Dottie and the boys were away at Aunt Lillian's for the next 5 days.   
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda started pacing. She felt like a schoolgirl about her date with Lee tomorrow night.   
  
She heard a knock at her back window. Quickly turning, she smiled up at her partner. "Come on in,"  
She opened the door for him. "Hi," Lee flashed the biggest smile at her. "Can we talk?" "Sure, sit  
down," she motioned to the sofa. Somehow, she always made it easy to want to confide in her.  
Lee, what's wrong?" Amanda knew something was bothering him.  
  
Lee took both her hands. "Where are your Mom and the boys?" he asked to cover his bases. "They're  
away tonight visiting," Amanda fibbed slightly. "Look, I know you're worried about something, just  
tell me please. I'm here for you," she looked in his eyes trustingly.  
  
"How do I spill my guts to my best friend, when what is bothering me is my best friend?' asked Lee.  
"Oh," stammered Amanda, wondering what she had done wrong. Lee picked up on this. "No, it's not  
like that, you haven't done anything wrong," Lee sputtered , "I --- I don't know where to start," Lee  
sounded defeated.   
  
"Why don't start with what's in your heart," she whispered with a knowing look. Lee looked deeply  
into her eyes, and eased her up to stand with him. He then placed his hands around her waist slowly,  
to gauge her reaction. "You really cut to the chase, don't you," he shook his head smiling, moving   
closer to her. "You are in my heart, Amanda King. Ever since the first day I met you. Remember   
when we were "married" at San Angelo,that cover kiss we shared. I told you it was just business.  
Up till then, I tried to deny my feelings for you, since then I can't sleep easily, for dreaming of us  
together . I can't eat well." Lee paused and spoke slowly, "Amanda, I love you very much. That love  
has grown since day one. I can't hold it in any longer."   
  
Amanda's eyes gathered thick, salty tears, as she placed her hand on Lee's cheek, "Now, was that so  
hard." Lee shook his head , moving slightly closer. Amanda looked straight into his eyes, "I love   
you too, Lee, so much, for so long now," she was crying softly. Scarecrow's face lit up like a   
Christmas tree. He traced a tear down her face with his finger to her lips. Lee lowered his head,  
whispered her name, and kissed Amanda with all the love he had in him. She in turn wrapped her arms  
around his neck, responding tenderly. This lasted several minutes and could have been a contender   
for longevity. They had to come apart for breath.  
  
PART IV  
  
"Wow," Amanda managed to get out, "what they say around the water cooler is true, you are a great  
kisser," Lee laughed , "and, it's only you I get to practice on, hopefully, from now on."  
  
He moved in for another kiss, which became more intense very rapidly. "Oh, Lee," Amanda murmured,  
pulling him to her as closely as she could . Scarecrow moaned from his throat, and moved down her  
neck, kissing her till he got to her famous sensitive spot, sending chills up her back. "God, Amanda,  
I love you," Lee finished, starting to lose what control he had. "We'd better stop for both our sakes.  
  
Amanda reluctantly agreed. They broke apart. "Are you hungry, Lee? Did you eat dinner?" "No,  
Amanda, I tried, but I couldn't, my mind was on other things," he looked at her sheepishly. "How about  
take-out ?" she suggested, "Chinese?" "That's fine," agreed Lee.  
  
During a leisurely dinner, Lee told her about Harry and Billy, and what had transpired. They talked and  
watched a movie together, cuddling closely, until, too soon, the evening grew late. "Movie's over, it's  
late , guess I'd better leave." He drew her close, and kissed her goodnight, deepening the kiss until his  
insides tingled with anticipation. "Goodnight," he said raggedly. "See you tomorrow night," he tried  
to smile and let go of her, which he was having a very hard time accomplishing  
  
Lee was out the back door, and looked back at Amanda one more. Instead of saying goodbye, he saw  
her silently say through the window, "Please don't go, stay," her face pleading with him, and tears  
forming in her eyes. Scarecrow was back in the house and in her arms quickly.  
Amanda hugged Lee not wanting to let go. "Please stay tonight with me, I don't want to be alone."  
She looked up into his face, "I need you, Lee." Her eyes said everything. "Amanda, are you sure  
about this?" he had to know. "Yes, I'm very sure. I want you, Lee." Then she asked, "do you want  
to stay?"  
  
"More than anything else, yes, I want to," Lee was sincere. "What about your mother and the boys?"  
Scarecrow had to know. "They aren't due back for 5 days," Amanda admitted truthfully.  
  
"What about tomorrow?" asked Lee.  
"Tomorrow will take care of itself," she concluded, as she took Scarecrow by the hand and headed  
upstairs.   
THE END   
  



End file.
